Calm after the storm
by Andreaperezr
Summary: Right after 6x10. They stay in his office for a long long time after the handholding. Darvey af.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Darvey shippers or Suits enthusiast in general, this is my first time writing a story in English, reviews are much appreciated :)

It starts right after the end of 6x10 episode of Suits.

We stood in his office staring into the New York skyline for what felt like an eternity... and still I didn't want to let go of him, somehow I knew I would never want to.

Some would say we were just standing there but really it was so much more than that.

We were holding hands, yes, as in actually touching each other for over 1 second.

And it wasn't by accident or coincidence that we ended up like this, It wasn't like touching his finger while handing him a folder full of documents, no. This time he, Harvey Specter, reached out to hold my hand, and for once I was sure that we both wanted this.

I couldn't even remember the last time we properly touched, let alone like this, at least not in over a decade...

We tried (or I tried) not to move abruptly or at all, afraid I'd ruin the rare moment between us.

I caught him kind of staring at me for a few seconds, I turned my head and looked him right into his eyes, then I blushed and faced the floor, in the process I had a perfect view of our locked hands, which caused me to redden further.

Even facing the floor I could feel his eyes on top of my head, I felt like he was waiting for me to look up, so after a while I did.

But I still couldn't get myself to lift my eyes to meet his, and so I —we— just stood there, with our hands still touching.

That was until he softly said "Donna", my eyes immediately found his, it was like a second nature, a reflex, I couldn't help it, his voice consumes me every time he says my name like that.

I kept staring at him, his eyes were so raw, he looked completely defeated, somehow it seemed like he was in pain, physical pain. We were now facing each other and in a effort to ease it I touched his left cheek with my free hand, he instantly closed his eyes and leaned against my hand for a few seconds before walking away.

He's done it in countless occasions but every time he walks away from me I feel completely abandoned.

He is now walking along the glass wall of his office; I decide I forgive him for running away from us once again considering the whole Jessica situation, even though I know he would probably run away even if she hadn't left.

Anyway, I chose not to confront him about it this time... eventually his steps come to an abrupt halt and he turns away to face me, his face is weird enough that I frown at him.

He sighs a couple of times and bites the inside of his lips, at the same time he's looking at me with the exact same look on his face as before.

Suddenly he gasps for air, for a moment I'm scared that something is really wrong with him, he looks to his side for a few seconds and when his eyes return to mine he looks completely hopeless.

I walk towards him until I'm close enough to touch him without reaching my arms too much, I'm compelled to ask him if he's ok but I know he is not so I just offer him a soft smile to show him I understand, he returns it halfheartedly at first but fully at last.

Then he surprises me by putting a lock of hair behind my ear and all of a sudden I can't even breathe or think anymore, I don't even know how it is possible that my organs continue to function properly.

He has touched me twice in the same day, this must be some kind of record for him.

I am sure of it when he cups my face and gives me the softest kiss I've ever been given in my entire life. I look at him waiting for a sign, something to tell me the world isn't going to end because Harvey Specter kissed me, I think that it might.


	2. Chapter 2

He has touched me twice in a day; this must be some kind of record for him. I am sure of it when he cups my face and kisses me softly.

I'm trying to make some sense out of what's happening when our lips part, he is just one tiny step away from me and his hands are still cupping my face.

I keep my eyes closed for a few more seconds and try to calm myself before doing it but deep down I know I can't, I could never be calm about it.

I've been sort of waiting for this to happen for ages and now I don't know what to do or think.

I freak out even more —if that's even possible— when I think about the other side of the kiss and how he must be feeling, knowing the character I fear he regrets it.

Suddenly I want to keep my eyes closed forever, I dread having to face reality again.

Unfortunately I can't keep my eyes closed any longer, he tugs my face with one of his hands, I open them but can't bring myself to face his eyes.

He must've noticed because he steps closer and pulls me tightly to his chest. I slowly sigh as his hand travels to the back of my head, entangling it with my red locks of hair, his other hand goes to my waist.

I rub my face against his tie and Tom Ford suit, he rests his chin on top of my head and I can hear his strong heartbeat and can't help but think that I'd like to stay like this forever.

He kisses my forehead and this gesture makes me have this incredible urge to hold and kiss him but most of all just look into his eyes, so I put my hands in his chest and start to push him away gently and I finally look up, his eyes seem darker than usual and he softly smiles, then bites the side of his bottom lip and I smile in return and look down once again.

I don't know why but I feel sort of embarrassed and scared at the same time, not feeling confident at all. I just wish he would say something, not wanting to do it myself.

I'm staring right into his neck and I don't know what to do, I'm fidgeting so I play with his tie for a little while, until I hear him say "Donna..." with a hoarse voice. My eyes shot up to his as soon as the sound reaches my ears.

I don't even know what to say —and I'm scared of what he might say— so I walk a few steps away, facing the New York skyline once again.

After a few seconds I see him through my peripheric vision as he stands next to me but, instead of facing the glass of the window, he faces me.

He calls my name once again and I can't control myself anymore —I practically jump him— now I'm the one cupping his face while I kiss him frantically, he laughs at first and then returns my passionate kiss, his hands roaming my back and we couldn't get any closer.

We only stop to come up for air and he's smiling like an idiot —or the equivalent of that for Harvey Specter— he kisses me softly and stays unbearably close "I love you" he says and now I'm the one with the wide smile.

"I know" I tell him but he shakes his head and struggles to find the right words "No. I-I mean I... I love you" he pronounces the last words like the mere act of saying them caused him pain. I frown and that seems to make matters worse because he sighs and looks away for a few moments.

"I mean that I'm in love with you."


End file.
